Billy Billions (Reboot)
William Theodore "Billy" Billions is a villain in Ben 10. Appearance Billy has brown eyes and black hair. He wears a red-violet tux and a pink bow tie, a tux with gold buttons at the end of his black sleeves, gold pockets, a white shirt under his tuxedo, a gold medal, and black shorts. Personality Billy is virtually identical personality wise to his original counterpart. The only key difference is Billy's arrogance comes from his obsession with getting everything he wants. However, it is revealed that he just wants friends that doesn't like him for his money. He befriended Ben and Gwen, but after the Forgeti made them forget, Billy doesn't remember and returns to his old ways. In Roundabout: Part 2, Billy shows a more sadistic, power-hungry, and murderous side to his personality, conveying that he desires to be Forever Knight's main assistant and hoping to please him by killing Phil Billings. History Billy first appears in Rustbucket RIP. He is seen driving his vehicle from the back seat towards the store where the Platinum Card is. However, XLR8 buys the card before him, much for Billy's anger. In response, Billy steals the Rustbucket, but Wildvine chases him. He is ultimately defeated by Heatblast and grounded by his parents. After getting only a half of the card, Billy swears revenge on Ben. In Don't Laze Me, Bro, Mr. Billions rented out Lazer Town for the whole day for Billy's birthday. Ben and Gwen were planning to go to Lazer Town that day, so they decided to challenge Billy and his "friends" to a laser tag duel. It turned out that Billy's "friends" were actually robots that Mr. Billions owned. Ben used his alien powers in an attempt to beat Billy while Billy used his robots. Billy was being extremely rude to his robots, making them rise against all humans, and the robots set their lasers to disintegrate. Billy and Gwen used Billy's presents (that were made of real gold) to deflect the lasers, while Ben used Diamondhead to target the lazers to all the robots. The laser tag duel ended in a tie. In Battle at Biggie Box, Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max head to the Biggie Box for a big sale, and Ben yearns to get The Sumo Slammers Mojo Dojo Playset. Billy Billions then arrives on the scene with the same intention. Ben Transforms into Cannonbolt to compete against Billy, only for Simon Sez to arrive and get the playset despite the fact that he doesn't like Sumo Slammers. Ben and Billy motivate Simon to give one of them the set, only for Simon to go into robot mode and cause havoc, with the hunt for the Sumo Slammers chase continuing. Ben transforms into Omni-Enhanced Wildvine to save the store and Simon assists him. Billy gets the set, only to get his Biggie Box membership suspended due to his behavior, and the Sumo Slammers sets goes into the vault. He then throws a temper tantrum in defeat while being carried out of the store. Powers and Abilities Equipment With a pad, Billy can control a limousine with spider-like legs and multiple weapons. He also can send fireproof robots that, however, are vulnerable to water. Weaknesses Billy is heavily reliant on technology to battle Ben's alien forms, possessing only the normal body of a ten-year old. Disabling his technology, seperating him from it or even turning it against him diminishes his threat level significantly. Appearances Ben 10 Season 1 *''Rustbucket RIP'' (first appearance) *''Don't Laze Me, Bro'' Season 2 *''Battle at Biggie Box'' *''Ben Again and Again'' Season 3 *''Billy Bajillions'' *''Prey or Play'' *''Roundabout: Part 1'' *''Roundabout: Part 2'' Category:Villains Category:Reboot Villains Category:Reboot Characters Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Human Villains Category:Time Travelers